


Digimon Story: Star Hunter

by moonstarfire



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstarfire/pseuds/moonstarfire





	Digimon Story: Star Hunter

Rauch. Dicker fetter Rauch stieg an fielen Stellen empor. Dicht gefolgt von lauten Schreie, die von überall her ertönten.

_Dabei lief der Schweiß in wahren Fontänen an mir herunter. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass dies solche Ausmaße, solch ein unbändiges Chaos hervor rufen würde._

Schüsse fielen. Laut und kreischend klar. Trafen dabei Unschuldige, die sobald auch umfielen ohne jegliche Gegenwehr.

_Mein entsetzen darüber, welches auch in den Gesichtern von meinen Freunden stand, war mehr als leicht abzulesen._

_Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass meine Entscheidungen zu all diesem Leid und Chaos führen würde._

Über alldem erhob sich ein riesenhafter Schatten, dessen rote Augen stechend heraus stachen und mit seinen lauten Gebrüll alles weitere übertönte.

_Ich sah wie mein alter Freund – mein bester Freund – durch die Nacht glitt und alles zerstörte, was mir je etwas bedeutet hatte._

_Und das alles nur, um mir zu helfen. Mich zu beschützen. Dabei konnte ich förmlich die Verachtung von den Anderen spüren, aber auch Ihre fragenden, hilflosen Blicke, was wir nun tun sollten. Viel mehr was ich tun konnte, um dies alles Einhalt zu gebieten. Doch ich hatte keine Ahnung. Keine Lösung dieses mal._

_Ich wünschte du wärst jetzt hier mein Freund und hättest eine Idee für mich. Ich wünschte dies wäre nie geschehen und alles wäre wieder beim Alten. Genau wie früher, als wir uns zum allerersten mal trafen und alles begann..._


End file.
